M.J. Scott
M.J. Scott Website Author M. J. Scott About the Author M.J. Scott ✥ Bio: M.J Scott is an unrepentant bookworm. Luckily she grew up in a family that fed her a properly varied diet of books and these days is surrounded by people who are understanding of her story addiction. When not wrestling one of her own stories to the ground, she can generally be found reading someone else’s. Her other distractions include yarn, cat butlering, dark chocolate and fabric. She lives in Melbourne, Australia. ~ Goodreads ✥ I was born in Melbourne, Australia but grew up in various green and grassy parts of Victoria. I moved back to Melbourne for uni and have stuck here ever since, apart from a brief sojourn in London. My life, apart from the day job, revolves around books, writing, the odd sewing, knitting, spinning or quilting binge and taking orders from my feline overlords. My two great reading loves have always been fantasy and romance. I grew up reading Tolkien alongside L.M. Montgomery and Susan Cooper, Diana Wynne Jones and David Eddings mixed with Heyer, Austen and all the Harlequin and Loveswept books I could find. So I guess it’s inevitable that I wound up writing books that incorporate both genres. I’m currently writing the Half-Light City series, a dark fantasy quadrology for Roc and The Wild Side, an urban fantasy trilogy (Book 1, The Wolf Within out now) More about that on my books page. You can read my “call” story here. Or other FAQs about me, my books, writing and life here. I also write contemporary romance for St. Martin’s Press as Melanie Scott. ~ About | M. J. Scott Genres Urban Fantasy, Fantasy Writing Style Other Pen Names: Melanie Scott Series To expand the table, in Edit–Visual mode, right-press on a Row of the table or Column (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add Row or Column. Genre Key: ‘’’UF’’’=Urban Fantasy, ‘’’Rom-UF’’’=Romantic Urban Fantasy, ‘’’PNR’’’=Paranormal Romance, ‘’’YA‘’’=Young Adult, ‘’’YA-UF‘’’=Young Adult Urban Fantasy, ‘’’Noir-UF’’’=Noir Urban Fantasy, ‘’’UF-SciFi‘’’=Urban Fantasy/Sci-Fi, ‘’’UF-Hor‘’’=Urban Fantasy-Horror, ‘’’PA-UF’’’=Post-Apocalyptic-UF, ‘’’Dys‘’’=Dystopian, ‘’’Mil-UF‘’’=Military-Urban Fantasy, ‘’’SP’’’=Steampunk Other Writings Anthologies: *none yet Freebies: * Cover Artists & Contributors * Artist: Julia Rohwedder ~ Source: Toronto Public Library Publishing Information Publishers: Roc * Author Page: Awards Quotes * Goodreads | M.J. Scott Quotes (Author of Shadow Kin) * Half-Light City Series ~ Shelfari See Also * List of Sidekicks * 2014 UF Release Schedule * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * List of UF Anthologies — UF Anthologies * List of PNR Anthologies and Collections— Single Author Collections and PNR Anthologies * List of Cover Artists * Urban Fantasy Links External References Books: *Half Light City Series | M. J. Scott ~ author's site ~ Excerpts *Goodreads | The Half-Light City series by M.J. Scott *Half-Light City - Series Bibliography ~ ISFdb *Half-Light City Series ~ Shelfari *Half-Light City | Series | LibraryThing ~ LibraryThing *Half-Light City series by M J Scott ~ FictFact *M. J. Scott - Summary Bibliography ~ ISFdb Excerpts and Freebies: *Half Light City Series | M. J. Scott ~ excerpts: author's site Summaries: *Fang-tastic Fiction: M. J. Scott's HALF-LIGHT CITY *Half-Light City Series ~ Shelfari World, Characters, etc: *Fang-tastic Fiction: M. J. Scott's HALF-LIGHT CITY *FAQ | M. J. Scott Reviews: *REVIEW: Shadow Kin #1 by M. J. Scott (Half-Light City, Book 1) – Book Thingo *Between dreams and reality | Shadow Kin by M.J. Scott (VO) *Rea's Reading and Reviews: Shadow Kin by M.J. Scott *Shadow Kin – M.J. Scott | Wicked Lil Pixie Reviews *M. J. Scott’s Lily on Cinderella | Dark Faerie Tales *Urban Fantasy Reviews: Shadow Kin by M.J. Scott *Book Review: “Shadow Kin” by M.J Scott | LOVEandLIVEtoREAD *Review: Blood Kin by M.J. Scott *Review: BLOOD KIN #2 by M.J. Scott - All Things Urban Fantasy *Gizmo's Reviews: Blood Kin #2 by M.J. Scott (Half-Light City # 2) *Book Review: Blood Kin by M. J. Scott - seattlepi.com *Review: Blood Kin by M.J. Scott - Fiction Vixen *Review: Iron Kin #3 by M.J. Scott | All Things Urban Fantasy *Review: Iron Kin #3 by M.J. Scott ( #3) | Vampire Book Club *Review: Iron Kin by M.J. Scott | Rabid Reads *Allison reviews Iron Kin by M J Scott - In stock now! *FIRE KIN (#4) BY M.J. SCOTT: BOOK REVIEW *Seeing Night Reviews: {Review} of Fire Kin #4 by M.J. Scott *A Book Obsession: Review: Fire Kin by M.J. Scott *Fiction Book Review: Fire Kin by M.J. Scott ~ publisher Weekly Interviews: *FRIDAY FEAST with MJ Scott | Cathryn Hein Articles: * Author: *Author M. J. Scott *Goodreads | M.J. Scott (Author of Shadow Kin) *Author Melanie Scott | ~ other writing name Community, Fan Sites: *(6) M J Scott ~ FB *melwrites on Instagram *Mel Scott on Pinterest *Melanie/M J Scott (melscott) on Twitter Gallery of Book Covers Shadow Kin (The Half-Light City #1) by M.J. Scott.jpg|1. Shadow Kin (2011—Half-Light City series) by M.J. Scott—Artist: Julia Rohwedder ~ chapter #1 excerpt|link=http://www.mjscott.net/books-halflight/shadow-kin/ Blood Kin.jpg|2. Blood Kin (2012—Half-Light City series) by M.J. Scott—Artist: Julia Rohwedder ~ chapter #1 excerpt|link=http://www.mjscott.net/books-halflight/blood-kin/ Iron Kin (The Half-Light City #3) by M.J. Scott.jpg|3. Iron Kin (2013—Half-Light City series) by M.J. Scott—Artist: Julia Rohwedder ~ chapter #1 excerpt|link=http://www.mjscott.net/books-halflight/iron-kin/ Fire Kin (The Half-Light City #4) by M.J. Scott.jpg|4. Fire Kin (2014—Half-Light City series) by M.J. Scott—Artist: Julia Rohwedder ~ chapter #1 excerpt|link=http://www.mjscott.net/books-halflight/fire-kin/ Category:Authors Category:Australian Authors